


The Importance of Being Earnest

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crookshanks is pissy. So is Ron.





	The Importance of Being Earnest

"Hermione!" Ron screeched at the top of his lungs, his voice travelling throughout the house. "Get your bloody cat out of here!"

Harry snickered from his comfortable and dry position on the couch.

"It's not funny, Harry," Ron replied, holding Crookshanks around his midsection, a look of disgust plastered to his face.

"What are you whinging on about now?" Hermione asked. She surveyed the scene before her and was about to ask what happened when she noticed the wet stain on Ron's trousers. "Honestly, Ron, I would have thought you'd outgrown pissing yourself."

"I didn't piss myself, your cat seems to be under the impression that I'm a litter box." Harry snorted again and Ron shot him a look, telling him to say one word about it and he wouldn't be laughing for a week.

Harry quickly sobered and Hermione clucked her tongue as she scooped Crookshanks out of Ron's arms. Cradling the beast of a cat, she cooed and petted him, while Ron seethed. "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to clean up?"

"I'll clean up, but there's cat piss on the armchair as well, which you'll clean up because it's your cat. And later I'm putting up wards to keep it out of this room unless its brought in because I won't have it using me as a litter box again." With that Ron stood and exited the den to change.


End file.
